The Secrecy of The Key
by Passionate Angel229
Summary: Dawn recieves her powers of the key. No one has the knowledge of this though, and she starts to fall for Connor. What happens when he finds out she lied? What is Darla doing back? And with Riley?..........................
1. Beginning

_To lovers destined through time to be together,_

_But separated thanks to Gods, demons and other worldly things._

_One had an impossible child, while the other had a sister made from her,_

_To completely opposite things_

_But balanced the scales of good and evil._

_A miracle made, a Key forged_

_The gates of hell have opened_

_Starting with the Champions misguided love_

_Demons flood the City of Angels_

_Waiting for their time to take revenge_

_But as the demons gather; so do our Champions._

_Two slayers, two vampires, two miracles_

_Each needed in this battle_

_Tied together by the love of The Key._

_The champions fight for their………_

_Love………_

_Honour………_

_For their world._

_They stand against the forces of darkness_

_Sacrificing their fates to the outcome_

_They wait……_

_They wait for the silence to end_

_And the battle to begin._

Mai le voyage soit grand et la conquête plus grande


	2. Truth's Secret

Secrecy's The Key

Dawn's POV

I sat watching as the scenery passed me by; wondering what would come next. Figuring The First was the worst to come, I didn't even think about Angel. Draining my power to defeat The First, I saw a glimpse of the devastation that had hit LA; and that was why I cried. Not because of the deaths we sacrificed; but because I never thought of Angel or his troubles. He was always the strong and confident one; never showing too much emotion. Spike and him weren't so different; both protecting what was rightfully theirs, me. I know that they see me as their sister, their family; and I love that, it means I have a piece of them which can't be taken away. But they also have a piece of me; but they never knew. A part of me left with Angel the day he left Sunnyhell, and I tried to fill that with Spike; but he somehow became a new piece. Intricately woven into my heart, never letting go. I let him see me, and he accepted the responsibility of protecting me with an obnoxious smirk; but a kindness in his eyes. Never knowing that they were so alike, but totally different. But now, my brother is in danger, and by the time I get there; it would probably too late. I watched as Spike and Faith flirted in the back of the bus, and Giles share a smile with Buffy; we all knew that they would become a couple.

I was now a literal member of 'The Scooby Gang' and I was suddenly disliking it. The patrolling was a lot easier thanks to my 'Key' powers, but it was getting harder and harder to hide them from the others. I only told Spike because he caught me in the act; and he just nodded and smiled. That's one of the many reasons I love him; he doesn't judge. But as we arrive at the Hyperion Hotel, I can't help feel the not in my stomach twist and I'm sure Spike noticed.

Angel's POV

I watched as the car parked in the Hotel's parking lot and couldn't squish the hope that it was Dawn and Buffy. I needed reassurance that I was loved, that my loved ones were well. I wasn't disappointed. There she stood, sun smiling down on her and something else; I couldn't quite detect what it was but I'm sure I will. Her naturally wavy brown hair had been cut, I noticed, to her shoulders and a smile that still lit up the day. She was wearing leather pants, burgundy halter top and a leather duster; much like her sister. My eyes lit up as I saw her. Small blonde head behind the tall sister, smile that lit up the world. Leather pants, white halter top and a leather jacket were her chosen attire and she never looked more beautiful; I love her. My reminiscing was interrupted by the slamming of the doors.

Spike sprinted through the lobby doors, Faith by his side; interrupting Angels thinking and coming face to face with a wall. "Ow!" Spike yelped, holding his nose tightly and looking threateningly at the wall.

"Oh, Spikey get hurt?" Buffy taunted, moving swiftly through the doors.

"Shut up Slayer," Spike muttered darkly, crossing his arms over his chest tightly.

"Don't start you two," Dawn warned, trying to hide the smile that couldn't be held. It had been awhile since she had heard the two bicker, and it was slowly returning to old times.

"I agree with D," Faith stated, slinging an arm around Dawn's shoulders. "You guys really 'ought to grow up."

"This coming from the girl who gets excited over-" Dawn's comment was interrupted by a cough; she turned to face the smiling face of Angel. "Angel!" Dawn squeaked, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing tightly. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too sis," Angel whispered into her ear, slowly releasing her; only to see tears in her eyes.

"We need to talk later," Dawn stated, brushing the tears away with the back of her hand. She slowly turned and wrapped herself in Faith and Spike's arms.

"Angel," Buffy said in awe, afraid to say it too loud in fright of making him disappear.

"Buffy," Angel copied her tone of voice, not quite believing it was her. "I'm-I-well it's um-"

"Me too," Buffy smiled, her eyes alittle watery. The moment was ruined however by a portal opening in the centre of the lobby; right on top of Dawn, Faith and Spike. Buffy watched as two body's, a women and a boy, toppled out; landing on Dawn and Spike.

Dawn watched in horror as the portal opened and a boy fell out of it on top of her. Now, she wasn't complaining because she could feel that this boy was well built; but he fell on her. She looked over to Faith, who seemed to find this very amusing. The boy only just caught himself by placing a hand on either side of her head, and staring down at her. She was lost in the pools of blue eyes. She never noticed when he looked down in embarrassment and quickly got off of her; she only missed the warmth which his body possessed.

Connor blushed slightly at having stared at the girl he had landed on, but she just felt right to be there; touching him. As he scrambled off her, he missed the warmth her body gave; but quickly turned to his mother who was looking rather frightened. He could smell the fear, and turned to see his father looking rather shocked, and a woman with blonde hair steaming. "Mother? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine Conn," Darla smiled, turning her attention towards the man she had quickly crawled off of. "Spike, how's it goin'?"

"Darla?" Spike asked, his features turning slowly into a smirk as he took in her appearance. Nice white dress and a current beating heart; she had never been more human. "Outdone yourself this time Darla."

"Always one to impress William," Darla smirked, but as she turned around the room, she got alittle worried.

"Darla! You-You-Oh, you have some nerve commin' back after-"

"Enough Buffy," Dawn stated, glaring at her sister; before turning her attention back to Darla. "She's human."

"You're what?" was chorused among the people in the lobby.

"Human, beating heart and all," Darla smiled kindly, nodding appreciatively at the youngest Summers sister.

"I-I-you-that's-um, what?" Angel asked dumbly, looking interestingly at Darla.

"My darling boy, we shall talk later," Darla stated, eyeing Angel suspiciously and then turning back to Buffy; who still didn't not look convinced. "I know that this will be hard for you, after what I did; but I-"

"You fed from my mother Darla, that's rather hard to forgive," Buffy stated coldly, her eyes glinting with menace.

"I know, and I am deeply sorry for that. But I can't change what I did, only try to make amends; please, will you let me try?"

Buffy looking condescendingly down at Darla; studying her intently before releasing a sigh. "If I must."

"How've you been Conn?" Faith asked, trying to break the uncomfortable tension in the room.

"Pretty good, what 'bout you?"

"Five by five junior," Faith smirked, using her old nickname which she knew he hated.

"Excuse me, but a few intro's might be in order here," Dawn sighed, rubbing her temples slightly.

"O-Oh right, well um, Darla and Connor, meet Buffy, Faith, Spike and Dawn; and vice-versa," Angel stated awkwardly, noticing Dawn's pained expression; but before he could get there, Spike was there.

"Alright there Nibblet?"

"Fine, just exhaustion," Dawn sighed, her eyes drifting closed. Spike caught her as she slipped from conscious state.

"Better get platelet to bed, big day for her an' all," Spike flippantly excused, running up the stairs.

"They're keeping something from us," Faith observed, watching as Angel tried to battle his jealousy over Spike's sudden care of Dawn.

"Nothing's changed Angel, you're still her brother; it's just Spike's apart of that now," Buffy stated kindly, noticing his odd look.

"I know," Angel stated, turning his attention back to Connor and Darla. "Right, I think it's time we had that talk Darla, and Connor, can you help the others find a room?"

"Sure," Connor smiled, leading the others up the stairs.

"And no listening!" Darla shouted up the stairs, hearing a few grunts in reply; not sure if they were from Connor or the two slayers.

"What? How?"

"Darling boy, there are a lot of things you do not understand. I wasn't suppose to be solid, but the Powers That Be sent me to help. I stopped Connor from taking an innocent life, and heal his mind. He knows the truth about you," Darla smiled, sitting down into one of the couches in the lobby.

"The Powers That Be?"

"The one and only; and they told me that you guys are meant to be, just you've gotta have patience," Darla stated, standing up and walking around the room. "I'm tired from teleporting Angel, so I'll just go to my room."

"Uh huh," Angel nodded dumbly, collapsing onto the couch Darla had just left. He and Buffy were meant to be, 'but we've gotta be patient' he reprimanded himself. He could wait forever for her, but did she have forever? Was this her last battle? Was this _his _last battle? Only time will tell, if they are to be together again.


End file.
